Poseidon is always near
by Seagirl18
Summary: Poseidon, being a great father, is always watching out for Percy. Whether it be a lifeguard at a pool party, or a bald guy serving Percy pizza. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Young Percy Jackson stared out his window. He was so mad at the sky today.It was his one and only fifth birthday, and it was raining. He was so excited because his mom had finally agreed to let him go swimming, and yet some mean force of nature mad it rain! Percy slunk back onto his bed, blankly staring out his window, waiting for the rain to cease.

Now Poseidon and Zeus had a falling out the day before. Since Poseidon had asked Zeus to let tomorrow be a fairly nice day, Zeus teased him, not knowing for real, if he was doing this for one of his children. And so as it ended up being a, ' I'm prettier than you are' argument, at noon that day Zeus had finally got the to a light sprinkle with fluffy clouds. Of course now Zeusahead a few suspicions...

" Mom! Mom ! Mom! It stopped raining!" Percy yelled happily.

" Yes, Percy I heard you the first seven hundred times, now come on, the sooner we get on our way there, the sooner you can dig into your yummy blue cake!"

" Yummy! Cake!" Percy was just so excited his mom had been able to get enough money to rent half of the community pool this year, he could invite five friends from school. Now Percy didn't have a lot of friends, so he just invited to boys who he didn't even know, and the prettiest girls in his they got there Mrs. Jackson told Percy to wait in the car for a minute while she confirmed her reservations. Percy couldn't hear anything, but the puzzeld looks on his moms face started to scare him. He saw the very tall lifeguard come over, and Mrs. Jackson started nodding her head.

When she came back to the car she started explaining how a nice person had rented the whole community club, plus some entertainment, so it would be okay if a few more people came and swam.

Well, Poseidon sat up on his chair, watching Percy smile and laugh, attempting to flirt with girls. You could defiantly tell he was poseidons son. He was so happy he could he could get Percy the full pool area. He leaned back and smile. Unaware of Percy shooting him a big smile.

* * *

**So, did you like? When I get five reviews, and I don't care if it was from one person, I'll update. Ps. I'm so excited To** **go see the perks of being a Wallflower! I love the book even more so now that Logan Lerman **

**( Percy Jackson!) Plays the socially awkward writer, Charlie! The movie is supposed to be sersiouly epic, so critics have said even better than the book! Can't wait! **

**Love pay readers in a totally unawkward way! **

**Peace! **

**Seagirl...**


	2. Chapter 2

Im Percy. Please don't laugh at my name. I'm only ten, but I can tell when people are laughing at my name. I just can. But today, I started boarding school. I'm in fourth grade. I'm really scared because I've never even slept away from home and my Tom expects me to stay at some school for six months away from home. I'm actually not that sad, because my mom just got married to so guy named Gabe. Every time I'm near that stinky loser my blood boils, and I tend to act without thinking. Take today for instance. I was loading my bags into his precious car when my duffel bag clanged into the shiny side. I can't remember what he said real well, cause well, I'm just nottrial well at remembering things. But the giant bird feeder Hanging off the small balcony busted from the water pressure, landnig smack on Gabes greasy head, knocking him clean out.

Well, since it's my first day at boarding school, I'm going to a pizza part with the rest of the fourth graders. A boy about twelve keep watching me. He walked with crutches, and ate ALOT of food, if I wasn't mistaken I'd say he even ate his cup. A large bald guy sat down in front of me. His eyes litterly looked like the moving oceans at the beach! He said his name was Neptune Fisher. I replied by tellnig him he had a strange name, but he said Percy wasn't very common anymore either, so he guessed that they had a lot in common. Had I even given Neptune my name? Oh well.

Neptune and I talked for an hour, before he gave me twenty whole dollars tosuspend at the claw machines. The funny thing was, I got a prize eveTy time, but when Neptune said he had toleave, I think my luck wore off, because I didn't come close to getting a single thing after that.

* * *

**I'm very happy! I got a review with in one minute of posting the first chApter! Thanks to the special first reviewer! ( you know who you are!)**

**Peace!**

** Seagirl!**


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't really a story but to my curious reviewers, Perks of being a Wallflower comes out in late September ! I'm anxiously waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I want to thank my reviewers, because it's a real shock that I had a reviewer seriously just one minute after posting this story! I plan do just progress with this story through Percy's life, and eventaully it will slow down a bit when he gets to being older. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Twelve year old Percy sat in the scraggly old tree that grew behind there apartment. He was being sent off to another bording school today. At his last school, he had caused...some trouble. He was set to leave in about twenty minutes. He really didn't want to go, mostly because he didn't want to leave his mother with that smelly creature. Man he hated Gabe. He just want to jump on him and throttle him until he said how sorry he was.

It started raining, but Percy didn't realize how bad it was, until he fell out of the tree,and landed arm fist. And a big snap followed. At first, Percy thought that a tree branch had snapped , but when he tried to get upmiss arm rolled over and a nausiating filling wash over him that was so powerful, he passed out.

Of course Poseidon had been watching the boy,briefly,and saw that Percy was in need of assistance. He ran to Hermes as quickly as possible, and grabbed some medicine that Apollo had ordered. Really it was just a bunch of ambrosia. Go figure. Poseidon was soon there, you could here Sally frantically call for Percy. Poseidon got to work. He saw Percy by the tree. He was extremely pale and was obviously knocked out from such a horrible break. Right before Poseidon carried him to mother, Percy awoke some, looked up at Poseidon, and have a light smile. Then of course, he passed out again.

When Poseidon returned Percy, of course he missed the first day of school. But Percy was glad he saw this man somehow,because he always had a tingle feeling around him. And he had wondered why he found him staring at him in such random places.

* * *

**sorry if there's misspellings! My computer is typing strangely and I don't even want to talk about what's up with spellcheck! Apparently Percy automatically switches to pickle! And I turned auto correct of! So maybe if I get fifteen reviews, you'll get another chapter, and let me say I'm pleased with my three followers! PM me any time if you want to give me some ideas for the new chapter! I need help! I idea less! So everyone's ideas **

**Will corasspond!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres another chapter. It takes place after Percy has been at camp for a few days, and is Trying to grasp the fact of who he is. Read and review!**

* * *

****

" My fathere is a... Is a...Olympian?" I said. My head was spinning. I had just woke up three days ago in some camp for special kids, at least that's what Grover told me at first. They were just starting to explain to me who I was. And how my mom is gone. They don't know if she's dead for sure, Chiron, who is a centaur! Says maybe Hades just tok her for ransom, for a stolen lightning bolt, which Zeus thinks I have. Wow, I never thought I would say that. My head fills pretty loopy. Like I could just pass out at any time. I guess you could say that I'm having an out of body experience. A girl came into th infirmary, we're I was currently staying until they made sure my head is on straight. Believe it or not, it fought against the Minotaur. The bad thing was I lost my mother, and my swordhot stuck in a tree. Today I'm moving into the Hermes cabin. All campers who don't know who there godly parent is stay in the Hermes cabin. One of the acaual sons of Hermes has been coming by the infirmary. Talking to me, his name is Luke. He's okay I guess, but he can get pretty intense in the whole Olympians things. He had a horrible scar down the right side of his face, it made him look somewhat sinister and evil. But I was almost certain he was good. He lent me some new camp clothes and necessities. When I asked him whothe blond girl was that came and healed me in the infirmitwhere said with a smile who it was. Apparently,they go way back . He said her name was Annabeth. I asked what he ment, but he just lost his smile and left. Guess I said something wrong.

Poseidon sat on the iinfirmity bed next to Percy. A thin sheet sseparated each other, but he could here every conversation he had with the son of Hermes. He had an odd feeling about that kid, always so quiet and misceivios. He acaullily wished he could come out and tell pPercy he was his father. He was just nervous. Wondering if he did, would he be sent to Tatarus? He would wait a bit longer, yes. But at the right time, it would happen.

So iI've been here for a week. And wwe're playing a game, iit's called capture the flag. It looks pretty fun. And dangerous. Things in the hHermes cabin have been hectic, we got three new campers. II'm stuck sleeping in a holy sleeping bag on the floor. Joy. My armor is about twenty sizes to big, and iIm sure the other guys are laughing at me. Looks like its time to start

Man, Annabeth is getting on my nerves. First she was stalking me, waiting for the moment to pounce on me, and now she slashing at me with a extremely sharp dagger. And now iI have a whole in my favorite blue tshirt. I have cuts all over my face. Oh, and did iI mention iI'm face down in the dirt? Oh, wwe'll iI am. Now shes walking to claim the flag, so iI get up to catch her, and with no avail iI fall flat on my face in a lake. I feel all tingly, and powerful, so iI stand up, and iI feel dizzy and light headed. Im not real sure what happenned next, all iI remember was a roar of water, and screams, and awed silence. Above my head is a flowing green trident. I have just been claimed. My father is pPoseidon.

" Ladies and Gentelmen!

II present to you, the son of pPoseidon!

Lord of the seas!"


	6. Chapter 6

Im very awestruck . My father is Poseidon. I'm going on a quest with Grover and Annabeth. Im PROBALLY going to die. Apparently I stole a lightning bolt and I didn't even know it. So yeah, my fantastic week at camp is just so sunshine and rainbows! I really hope you noticed my usage of sarcasticity. I may be leaving TOMMORROW. But I'm getting out of this twisted camp TODAY.

And then I saw him. A man I have seen al throughout my life. In the most random places, when I needed him the most. The man I realized, is my father. Poseidon.

" Percy, you can not leave. The camps fate is resting in your hands. Your mothers life. Think about it, but know, with your choice, either way, will bring great loss, with many dangers." And with that, Poseidon disappeard in the mist.

So to Percy, either way, he was totally gonna die.

* * *

**i know, it's real short and sweet, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm tired, and I know I need to update for today, so here. I guess this is part one of three or whatever!**

**Peace!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
